


Showdown at the PTA Corral

by Red Charade (traciller)



Series: Flash Tumblr Ficlets [8]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, PTA Meeting, Protective!Barry, domestic!Coldflash, married!Coldflash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry really doesn’t appreciate it when other people don’t see how wonderful his husband is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showdown at the PTA Corral

“Oh, Barry, these cupcakes are just delicious. You need to bring these over at the boys’s next playdate.” Susan said, taking an extra cupcake and setting it on the cocktail napkin she had.

There were no actual cocktails, though, since this was a PTA meeting. Everyone always brought something, some little baked goods, like a pot luck with…baked…goods.

Anyway.

“Oh, um…thanks, but Len made those. I made the cookies.” Barry answered, proud of his husband for getting praise, especially from someone who…honestly didn’t seem to like him much.

Barry’s cookies were small little butter cookies that his mother used to make when he was little. Barry had held onto her recipe books, as well as some store-bought cookbooks Barry still remembered her using a lot. There was also one very special cookbook that was old and had a conglomeration of old family recipes in it written out in different handwriting styles.

Barry’s handwriting was atrocious, though, so he always had Len write his down if he wanted to add something to that book (which he didn’t do often). Len had a few things in there, as well! Barry insisted it was fine, because Len was his husband.

“Oh. I see. I didn’t know you could bake, Leonard.” Susan said, putting on a good show but not quite managing to hide her distaste entirely.

Barry frowned a little, because he had no idea why she didn’t like Len. He was perfectly nice to everybody here, and had been to her too at first. There was absolutely no reason to be so rude, though. And certainly not in front of everyone.

“I tend to like making savory dishes more, but I’m handy with baking.” Len said with a shrug. He was going for casual, but his tone was a little dismissive.

Barry knew Len was making an extra effort for Barry’s own sake, because when they’d joined the PTA Barry had made a huge deal about getting along. Now, Barry wished he hadn’t done that because he really wanted to…well, he couldn’t do that to a woman. Maybe Iris could, though? She’d been fierce with the bullies when Barry was in school…this was technically school. They were in a school building right now.

But, Susan’s son and Michael were good friends and Barry didn’t want to jeopardize that. Dammit.

Len reached over and took Barry’s hand gently, giving a reassuring squeeze and he smiled softly when Barry looked over at him.

Barry couldn’t help smiling back and feeling calmer at the way his husband looked at him. Mostly because when Len looked at him like that, Barry forgot the rest of the world for a moment.

“Well…the butter cookies are scrumptious as well.” Susan said with a smile.

“They are!” Kayla replied, a relatively young mother who clearly had noticed and been uncomfortable by the tension in the room. Barry felt a bit guilty for that. He should rise above this, like he was always telling Len to do when Len got riled up.

“Thanks. My mother used to make them for me when I was little.” Barry said, blushing a little and rubbing the back of his neck a bit.

“Oh, babe…you didn’t tell me that…” Len said, softly, giving Barry’s hand another soft squeeze and Barry nearly melted. He knew that tone, it was the one Len used when Barry brought up a fond memory of his mother, and Barry used a similar tone when Len did the same about his own mother.

Dammit! How could she not like Len? This wasn’t usually a problem! Len could charm anyone when he wanted to (except maybe Joe)! And he’d made an effort! And Susan had thrown it all back in his face for no reason.

While it was true that this hadn’t hurt Len’s feelings, it still annoyed Barry.

“Come on now, let’s get down to business and stop pestering poor Len about his cupcakes.” Levi, a man who was tall and gruff-looking, said.

Tall and gruff-looking actually put it mildly. He looked like what you might expect from Satan’s son if he became a Hell’s Angel. Probably about as tall as Len, but definitely not…svelte, with long black hair he kept tied in a ponytail, a thin goatee and a Chinese fu manchu mustache. He drove a motorcycle, always wore boots, always wore black, and liked leather. He was here because of his daughter Kelsey and son Spencer (a year apart, so in two different grades), who were also friends with Michael.

But, Levi was also very gregarious and jovial, a really nice guy, and he made the best little bite-sized tea cakes Barry had ever had. He was still trying to wheedle the recipe out of him. So far no luck. Maybe he’d have Len try…


End file.
